


Love Grows

by excel



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excel/pseuds/excel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami and Korra have set their past behind them. Adventures throughout the Earth Kingdom quickly change their relationship from acquaintances to friends, to who knows what?</p><p>Starts out in Book three, will most likely follow events of Book three. Rating may change in the future ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Questions

Asami gazed out into the sunset. Piloting the airship was something that she preferred to do herself. She loved the feel of the controls, ones she had built herself, in her hands. The cold steel was comforting. The thought of her closest friends on the ship even more so. She wished her father could see the airship, and the things Asami had done for Republic City. Why do I even care? She thought to herself. He had betrayed her. Could have killed her even, all those months ago. She had not visited him in prison. 

Asami had jumped at the chance to go on this mission. Finding the new airbenders was an extraordinary task, and Asami felt honored to be a part of history. 

Soft footsteps echoed behind her. Turning around, she saw Korra peering around the door-frame to the cockpit. A smile broke across Asami’s face.  
“Korra! Hey, what are you up to? I thought everyone was sleeping by now.” 

Korra stepped further into the cockpit, scratching the back of her neck. “Oh, well, uh, I was still awake, and thought maybe you’d like some company….can I sit down?” She gestured weakly towards the co-pilot seat. Asami smiled. Korra was so awkward. She supposed that even though they had been spending time together recently, Korra had a hard time interacting with people her own age. Especially girls. 

“Sure, come on in!” Asami leaned over and patted the seat. Korra grinned and plopped down in the chair. She gazed curiously at all the nobs and buttons. She had her hands carefully folded in her lap, as if she was afraid to break something. 

“Do you ever get bored up here? All alone I mean.” 

Asami glanced over at Korra, before looking back at the horizon. “Nah, I love it up here. The sky is so beautiful. Sometimes I wish I had become an airbender too, so that I could fly on my own. But hey, this is the next best thing. I feel really calm and relaxed when I’m piloting.” 

Korra stared at her. She hesitated for a moment, before saying, “I could take you sometime. Flying I mean. With my glider.” 

Asami smiled again. “I would love that!” Butterflies fluttered in her stomach. Wait, what? No, not butterflies, this is just the release of hydrochloric acid into my stomach….AKA known as butterflies… What? Asami blinked, confused at her own thoughts. Maybe she was just hungry. 

Korra nodded, and turned back to the view outside. “You know, I’m really glad you decided to come with us, it really means a lot to me. I like hanging out with you.” She began slowly spinning in her chair. 

“I like hanging out with you too,” Asami said. “You’re welcome to join me up here anytime!” 

“Awesome! That would be so fun, we can talk and get to know each other more!” 

Asami chuckled, “well we may as well start now, what do you want to know?” Korra stopped spinning, put a hand to her chin, and hummed to herself. Asami watched her from the corner of her eye, as Korra squinted in thought. She looked so serious, as if it was a matter of life or death. 

“Okay, I’ve got one, what’s your favorite color?”  
“Red.” Asami answered promptly. 

Korra slapped a hand to her forehead. “Duh! What was I thinking? All your stuff is always red. Uh, not that that’s a bad thing.” Was Asami imagining it, or was there a blush dusting Korra’s dark cheeks? “Okay that was a stupid question. Okay, if you could go anywhere, right now, where would you go? Anywhere in the whole world.” She flung her arms wide, her hair flying wildly. She’s so expressive, it’s like she always throws her whole being into each action. 

Asami furrowed her eyebrows. This was a tough one. Where did she want to go? “If I could go anywhere? I suppose I would want to see the tree of time.” 

Korra blinked in surprise. “The tree of time? Why?”

“Asami tugged on a piece of hair, organizing her thoughts. “Well, I would want to see it for more than one reason I think. For one, that’s where Avatar Wan locked away Vaatu, saving the world. And I would like to see some of my memories, like you did when you meditated. I would love to see my mother again…”

Korra’s expression turned concerned. She remained quiet, unsure what to say.

“My turn,” Asami said, hoping to diffuse the awkward tension she had created. She wanted to see Korra smile again. “What was your first kiss?” Asami glanced at her controls, making sure they were still on course. 

Korra definitely blushed this time. “M-my first kiss? Uhh…” She paused, mouth open, looking anywhere but at Asami. Asami giggled, she had no idea Korra would be so bashful. “Well, I guess the first kiss would have been with one of the white lotus guards. He was so cute.” Korra’s ears started turning bright red too, at this point. 

“Wow, was it like a forbidden romance?” 

“Not really, I forced some of the guards to play truth or dare with me.” 

“Ahh, I see now. Okay, what about your first real kiss with someone you liked?” 

Korra turned to look outside. The sunset had gone, and the horizon was dark. She glanced back at Asami. “I guess then that it would have been Mako. Though now I’m wondering if I really liked him, or if I only liked the idea of him.” She scratched the back of her neck again. “I have a hard time letting myself like people. I’m so clumsy with this stuff that it’s just embarrassing. And I’m afraid of them getting hurt, because of me. What I am.”  
“Oh.” Was all Asami could think to say. 

“Well anyway, I’m off to bed,” Korra stood and stretched, muscles quivering in the light of the control panels. “Goodnight Asami, I think I’ll come back again tomorrow, if that’s okay,” Korra said, looking awkward again. 

Asami smiled. “I’d like that.”


	2. Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami finds Korra on the deck of the airship. Korra comes up with a great idea.

Chapter 2  
As it turned out, Asami was not scheduled to pilot the airship the next night. She could have easily changed the schedule, it was her own after all. However, she was tired from piloting the night before. The day’s events exhausted her as well. They had visited several small Earth Kingdom cities, with no luck recruiting airbenders. Currently, she was roaming the deck of the airship, trying to find a good place to read. 

Rounding the corner, Asami caught sight of movement. Curious, she stepped forward. Korra sat with her legs splayed out in front of her, back propped against the hull of the ship. She had one toned arm tucked behind her head. The other lazily threw a ball for Naga. 

“Korra!” Asami said, walking forward. Korra looked up, and leapt to her feet upon seeing Asami. 

“Asami! Hey, I went looking for you and there was a cranky old man in your chair! What gives?” 

“Oh, I wasn’t scheduled today, sorry! I had totally forgot to tell you.” Both women were quiet for a moment, neither knowing what to say. Korra swiped at her nose. 

“Well do you want to sit here with me? Naga needed some exercise, and it’s kind of difficult to run on the ship.” 

“Sure!” Asami and Korra sat back down, Korra in her previous position, Asami with her legs folded underneath her. Korra began to throw the ball again, Asami marveled as she realized that Korra was keeping the ball flying straight with gusts of airbending. 

A few moments passed in comfortable silence. Asami threw occasional glances at the Avatar. She looked so calm, so confident, and most of all, so much older and wiser than when Asami had first met her. Their relationship at first had been rocky at best. Asami still remembered the first time she saw Korra. It was at the gala in her honor, across the dance floor. Asami remembered being slightly awed as she took the other girl in. Even though she seemed slightly annoyed and uncomfortable in her pretty water-tribe dress, Korra was brimming with confidence. She could make out the blue of her eyes, even from across the room. She had watched as the tanned girl crossed her arms in front of her chest, a slight frown creasing her forehead as she spoke with Lin Beifong. 

Asami also remembered the first time she had spoken with Korra, moments later. The Avatar had seemed less than pleased to meet her. Even though she hadn’t realized it at the time, Asami now knew that Korra had been jealous, because of her feelings for Mako. The thought left a strange twist in her heart. However, things had begun to change between them when Korra had invited her to stay at Air Temple Island. 

Korra shifted her legs, and Asami was snapped out of her memories. Turning to look properly at Korra, Asami asked; “Korra, I have a question. What made you ask me to live on Air Temple Island with you?” 

Korra’s eyebrows shot up with surprise at the question. She paused for a moment, formulating her answer. “It was the right thing to do I think. You were my friend, and you were hurting. I wanted you to be in a place that you felt welcome. And I wanted to show you that I was there for you. Why do you ask?” 

Asami blinked away the stinging in her eyes. “No reason, just curious.” 

Korra shugged. “Okay. Hey, I have an idea! Why don’t we try gliding together? We might as well, the weather is good, and you won’t believe how beautiful the stars are while soaring through the air!” Korra leaned toward Asami, eyes shining, eager to show her the skies. 

“Uh, sure,” Asami said nervously. “How are you going to carry me?”

Korra drooped. “I hadn’t thought of that.” 

Asami racked her brains for an idea. She hated seeing Korra so disappointed. “I’ve got just the thing.” 

_____________

Moments later, Asami was strapping herself into one of the new parachute harnesses. She turned to look at Korra, who was staring at her with a dumbfounded expression. 

“Uh, I don’t want to sound stupid or anything, but what are you going to do with that?” 

“Simple, I’m going to harness us together! This will be easy, you can use your arms to hold on to the glider easily this way! Come here, I’ll help you strap your harness on.” Korra stepped closer and stepped into the harness. Asami began immediately adjusting the straps and buckles. Korra blushed as Asami tightened a few of the straps, and quickly glanced away. Asami walked around Korra, hand on chin, evaluating her work. “Perfect, now we strap ourselves together. I’ll need your help for this.” 

Stepping towards Korra, Asami turned around, and backed into Korra’s front. Asami gave Korra instructions, helping her to buckle them together. Occasionally, Asami felt Korra’s hands brush her sides or abdomen. 

As soon as Korra finished tightening the last strap, Asami began tugging at them, checking her handiwork. “Perfect,” Asami said happily, pleased with how well her idea was working so far. “Now we can fly.” Korra just stood there, and Asami was suddenly aware of the fact that her back was flush with Korra’s body. She could feel her muscled abdomen and chest against her back, and her thighs against the backs of her own. Asami began to glow a bright red, as she felt Korra’s breath against her neck. “Korra?” 

“Oh, uh right, flying. Let’s go! Are you ready?” Asami nodded her head, and felt a sudden lurch as Korra propelled them off the ship. She gasped as solid ground rushed away from her, and laughed with delight as Korra’s glider snapped open, allowing them to gain speed as they continued flying upward. Asami looked down and watched as the airship turned into a speck beneath them. Suddenly, Korra changed direction, and began performing spins and loops in the air. Asami whooped as they spun, watching the stars and ground swirl around her. This was even better than flying one of her Sato-Planes! She felt like a bird, disconnected from everything except for the girl behind her.

As quickly as Korra had begun spinning, she stopped, letting them drift horizontally. Asami gazed upward, drinking in the night sky. Republic City’s skies certainly didn’t look like this. She had almost forgotten how beautiful it was. The trip to the South Pole had been ages ago, and wrought with pain and worry for her friends and her company, leaving no time to appreciate the view. 

“What do you think?” Korra shouted over the rushing wind. 

“It’s beautiful! I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy!” 

“WHAT?” Korra shouted. 

“I SAID I’M VERY HAPPY!!” 

Korra chuckled, her breath in Asami’s ear. She realized with a blush that Korra’s lips were very close. Suddenly, she felt too warm, even though cool air was rushing over her face, hard enough to make her eyes sting. Korra began spinning them in lazy loops and circles, and Asami lost herself again in the sensation of flying. 

After what seemed like ages, and yet no time at all, Korra began her descent back to the airship. 

“Korra.” Asami said as a thought struck her.

“Hmm?”

“How are you planning on landing?”

“…..I hadn’t thought of that.” 

Both girls began screaming as the deck came ever closer. Just before they hit the deck, Korra swooped so that they were flying horizontal to the deck. Snapping her glider shut, Korra spun, them so that when they hit the deck and began to skid across the surface, Asami was on top of Korra. When they finally stopped sliding, both girls went limp, slightly in shock from their crash. 

Asami twisted her head around, and meeting Korra’s eyes, both girls began to laugh. When Asami could breathe again and Korra had wiped her eyes, they began disentangling themselves. 

Sometime later, after Korra had released them with some creative firebending, the two girls made their way back to the sleeping quarters. When they reached Asami’s door, Korra paused.  
“That was really fun, we should totally do that again!”  
Asami smiled. “Thank you Korra, I had the best time! I would love to fly with you again sometime.”  
Korra grinned and scratched her neck. “Sounds like a plan!” She walked backward away from Asami, giving her one last crooked smile before going into her own room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfic, and I'm a little rusty with my creative writing, which will hopefully change as i get into my groove. Hope you like it. Feel free to leave any suggestions or comments. :) I have some plans for this but I have no idea how far I will go with it.


	3. Stress Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Krew is feeling the stress of trying to find Airbenders. Luckily, Asami has an idea for some stress relief.

Asami had landed the airship in a very large, beautiful clearing. The emerald colored grass stretched for miles. To the left, a large mountain range rimmed the clearing. A forest stood to their right. Loud booms echoed through the valley as Bolin threw boulders around, relishing the chance to bend large amounts of earth again. Mako stood near the ship, lighting a fire for Bumi and Tenzin. Several of the ship’s crew members lay upon the grass, taking a much needed break. Korra stood nearby, hands on hips, breathing the scent of growing things. As much as Korra loved the South, she couldn’t deny how good the warmer air felt at that moment.

The team had recently acquired their first airbender recruit. While Kai was a promising addition to the team, Korra was frustrated with the little progress they had made in recruiting airbenders. More than anything, Korra was frustrated with herself. She was angry at President Reiko, for throwing her out of Republic City. She played it off well, but the President’s words had stung. You would think saving the city, twice, would secure the peoples’ approval of her! She was frustrated with being cooped up on the airship, listening to Bolin chatter endlessly, feeling Mako’s tension every time they passed each other, and seeing Tenzin stooped over the map, head in hands. The team was definitely feeling the stress of the trip. 

Asami was the one who had come up with the idea of landing for a while. Sweet, kind, considerate Asami. She had obviously noticed the tension on the ship, and took matters into her own hands. Korra was impressed by Asami. Despite everything she had gone through, Asami had retained her kind demeanor, never held grudges, and was the rock of the team. 

In fact, Asami had been on Korra’s mind quite a lot lately. She found herself trying to impress the young inventor any chance she could get, taking her gliding, meditating deeply (trying and mostly failing to look calm and serene), and showing off more than usual with her bending. Her stomach twisted oddly (but in a good way) when she remembered the awed look on Asami’s face as she went through her waterbending exercises. Korra knew how good she was at waterbending, and took every chance to show Asami her skills. 

Speaking of the engineer, where was she? Korra turned on her heel and marched back to the ship, intent on finding her. She wanted to explore the valley with her friend. Hearing a strange dull thumping, Korra changed her course to go around to the back of the ship. Korra’s surprise grew as she caught sight of Asami, who was directing several staff members. Each member had a large box or piece of equipment in their arms. Korra sidled up to her friend, raising an eyebrow questioningly. 

“Hey! Check it out, I’m setting up a sparring ring! I figured it would be good for everyone to work out some energy and frustration in the ring. What do you think?” 

“It’s a great idea! I haven’t used my sparring skills in forever! Teaching Bumi and Kai airbending has taken up all my exercise time.” Practicing her bending forms was not even close to using actual fighting skills. Korra’s blood began buzzing with excitement. 

“Great! Well why don’t we try it out?” 

Korra stilled, and stared at Asami. “We? Like you and me?” Korra knew Asami could fight, but she was so…feminine. What if she got hurt? What if Korra accidently kicked her too hard or something and it ruined their friendship? Korra glance down at her feet and scratched at the back of her neck.

“Yes we. What are you so worried about? I can handle myself.” It was like Asami could read her mind. Korra looked up to see Asami smiling at her, mischief glinting in her green eyes, daring Korra to argue.

Korra felt a crooked smile spreading across her face. “You’re on!” 

Moments later, the two girls were outfitted in Future Industries sparring gear. Korra flexed her hands within the padded gloves, and rolled one shoulder back, stretching her muscles in preparation. Asami stood nearby, pulling her hair up into a tight ponytail, leaving a few strands to frame her face. “A few rules,” she began. “No bending. No face shots. Absolutely NO hair-pulling or other catfight girly bullshit.” Korra blinked at Asami’s sudden change in demeanor. The tall girl stood even taller, confidence pouring out of her. And what was with the language? “If you need mercy, call out a code word, like…”

“Honor?” 

Asami giggled. “Honor it is. You ready for this?”

In answer, Korra shifted into a fighting stance. Asami tossed her ponytail, and mirrored Korra. The two began circling each other, refusing to break eye contact. A smirk appeared on Asami’s ruby lips as neither girl made a move. Flicking a wrist up, she gestured at Korra. Come get me, it said. 

Breaking their stare, Korra moved forward, intending to take Asami down by knocking into her shoulder and using her strength to force her down. However, just as she got close, Asami dodged quickly to the side, and pushed Korra, using her own momentum to shove to the ground. Korra grunted as her chin hit the mat. Before she could recover, or even think really, she felt a weight drop on her back as Asami pinned her and pulled her arm behind her back. Knowing what Asami’s was trying to do, Korra began wildly thrashing, trying to get her arm back, and Asami off of her. Her thrashes grew wilder and more desperate as Asami refused to budge. Korra heard Asami chuckle as she began slowly twisting Korra’s arm behind her. 

“Ah! Aaaaaaargh! Okay okay! Hon-honor! Honor!” Asami’s chuckle turned into a throaty laugh as she released Korra’s arm and stood up. Korra flipped onto her back, massaging her arm. She joined Asami’s laughter. She realized then that she had pegged Asami wrong once again. The girl really could handle herself. She wouldn’t make that mistake again. 

“Admit it, I got you!” 

“You were just lucky and caught me off guard. Next time you’ll be the one eating mat!” Korra said as she stood and straightened her gear. 

Asami only grinned and got into fighting stance again. Knowing what to expect this time, Korra wiped her nose and got ready once more.  
The two women began circling again. Once again keeping eye contact, Korra tried to use her peripheral vision to assess for weaknesses. Asami was light on her feet, left shoulder leading her body. However, she was not protecting her abdomen. Was this on purpose to try and trick Korra? Only one way to find out, but Korra was waiting to let Asami take the first move this time. Asami darted forward, and spirits, she was fast! Korra barely dodged in time. The fact that she had dodged at all seemed to catch Asami by surprise. Korra managed to land a blow on her shoulder this time, slightly knocking her back. Asami quickly regained her balance, and threw a right hook at Korra, who ducked…right into Asami’s other fist, which jabbed her right in the abdomen. Korra doubled over, momentarily winded. Asami darted forward again to take Korra down to the mats. Korra ignored her pain and hopped backward out of Asami’s reach. Asami stumbled and Korra took the chance to sweep her leg under her opponent’s. Asami grunted as she hit the mat flat on her back. Korra leapt forward and straddled Asami’s hips. Grabbing her arms, Korra stretched them above Asami’s head, effectively removing her arms from the fight. Korra grinned as Asami tried to buck her off. 

Eventually, the fight left Asami, and she let her head fall back with a thump, panting. Korra’s hands remained wrapped around Asami’s arms. She was breathing pretty hard too, from the effort of holding her down. As they caught their breath, Korra realized how close the two girls were. She could see small drops of sweat along the older girl’s hairline, and could feel the rise and fall of her breathing underneath her. She felt her breath catch in her throat, and her cheeks grow pink. She hadn’t been this close to someone since she had dated Mako. Was this okay for friends to do? 

Asami’s breathing calmed as well, and her green eyes locked onto Korra’s own. “Well played Avatar,” she said calmly, a small smile on her lips. “Why are you still pinning me? You won didn’t you?” 

Korra blinked. Why was she still holding on? “You haven’t said the magic word,” Korra said, thinking quickly. 

Asami chuckled. “Honor.” She said simply. Korra released her arms and stood up quickly. Asami stood up slowly as well, shaking out her arms. “Ready to go again?” 

Korra shrugged off her embarrassment, and shifted into fighting stance once more. “You’re on.” 

 

Several hours later, the two girls finally stumbled up the ramp into the ship. They had spent the rest of the evening sparring, and had eventually attracted a crowd. Crew members and their friends had begun betting on who would win more matches than the other. The two girls found that once they started recognizing each other’s fighting style, they were quite evenly matched, and every win was hard fought. Asami won by one match, which Korra had argued was a tie. Others pairs joined them in the ring, fighting their own matches beside them. 

As Korra wandered back to her room, still laughing with Asami, she realized that this was the most fun she had had in a long time. She felt so lucky to have someone as beautiful and talented as Asami for a friend. The two parted ways at their rooms. Korra grinned as she showered, dressed, and brushed her teeth. She was still grinning as she lay down to sleep. If they sparred again anytime soon, she would win, Korra vowed silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for the delay, hope you like this chapter. Once again feel free to give any suggestions!


End file.
